User blog:Mrs.Chambers/Chapter 14
Sorry y'all I had school work (I still do but shhhh) that why I haven't beenwriting as much Alli's pov I heard someone knonk on the door and I found it was Clare. She was little sweaty, "What happen Clare?" I ask, she shut her eyes.I walked her over to the sofa,I sat next to her. "What's wrong?"My tone became a little more harsh. She looked half mad and half sad. "I think I just broke up with Eli,I don't know. One thing I knew Eli had my cell then we went to the dots,when my mother called I left. When I got back he was hitting K.C. I don't think Eli and I can trust each other." Her voice went for sad,then to a cold hard serious. "I am sorry Clare." I didn't know much to say,I mean I think K.C desive to be punch at for all he done, leaving Clare,then getting Jen peg."Hey let's get your mind off of them,lets shop till we drop!" I laughed as she looked at me as if I was crazy,she shook her head then place a smile. Eli's pov What did I do,I ruin these! I bang my head on the dashboard, I looked over to my phone and dial Clare's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey this is Clare! Leave a message!" *BEEP* "Hey Clare,I am sorry. Please call me back!" I plead to hear her voice. I hung up and dialed Adam,I waited for like 1 minutes. "Hello?" Adam asked. "Adam I screwed up big time" Then I explain what happen and he agreed that I did the right thing but in a wrong way. Yea he doesn't make sense. "She is not gonna talk to me,she pretty pissed off. She doesn't trust me." "Ha ha sucks to be you!" I hissed at him. "Goodness can anyone take a joke? Well you said she was going to be at the mall right well, you and I could buck into her and Alli and maybe Jenna or Fiona." If I wasn't so stress I would have teased him for wanting to see one of his friends. "Pick me up now." He laughed. Then I was off to Adam's. He hoped right in shotgun. "Hey!" "Hey so the mall to find Clare and your little preppy girls." I laugh as we were off. I was almost at the mail. "So you and Fiona huh?" "No,we are just friend.." He looked out the window and sigh. Finaly we were at the mail,it took freakin 13minutes to find a parking spot. I locked the door and we walk into the mall, "Now knowing Clare she would be at a bookstore." We began to walk over to the west side of the mall. Then Adam stop looking into the glass of Veronica's Secret. "You know girls are goning to think you are a prev looking in there. C'mon lets go or I am leaving you here." He laughed and I crossed my arms. "What?" "Clare is in there." His grin became a huge smile and he was laughing his head off. "She was holding a thong." I started to picture her in one. Saint Clare in a thong,snap out of it Eli. I hit Adam but he walked over to the chairs. "Sorry but that's hard to belive! Okay Eli go in!" He pointed into the store and began to laugh again. "I'll be sure to tell Jenna and Alli you were being a 5 year old laughing your head off over some bra and thongs." I rolled my eyes and turned to the store. I couldn't tell if Adam was fellowing me or not but I mange to sneak up on Clare. "Clare,we need to talk." She turned around her smile slowly faded. "Eli,I am busy-" I cut her off short. "Yea I know,Adam is crapping a rainbow out there over this." I saw a tiny little smile in the corner of her lips. "Please Clare,forgive me or at least hear me out?" She turned around heading to the curtain but that didn't stop me, I fellowed her. "Clare" Sounding seriously. "Eli please. I just need some time to think.Get out. "No,eather you change in frount of me or hear me out." She place her hands on her hip then she raised her eyebrows.Then she smiled,my eyes widen. She was reaching for the bottom of her shirt, So I smiled. I step closer to her she turn around grabing her bag. She ran out of the curtain,she tricked me. "Alli,Jenna I am leaving I will meet you at the spa." I heard her say. "Clare did you buy the-" "No Alli, Eli came,bye!" Then she ran out of the store,she stop at the sight of Adam still laughing. "See what I told you." I teased her,then raising my eyebrows "So what didn't you buy?" Clare blushed and bit her lips soon Jenna and Alli was behind us. "Clare lets go!" Alli link arms with Clare and she link arms with Jenna. Adam stopped laughing when he saw the girls past him. He smiled right at Jenna,she giggled. Okay now who da hell does that boy like Fiona or Jenna,maybe both? Then Alli said something and Clare brust into laughters. I hope this is gonna be alright,I walked over to Adam. "Adam,come on lets go,Clare made it cleared she wants some space." Clare's pov We walk into the spa and we place ourself in the chairs.We were getting medi and pedi. "So what did Eli want?" Jenna ask,she didn't know a clue about this problem. I looked over to Alli as we soak our feets. "They got into a fight and now they don't trust each other." Alii said it like it was no big deal, she flip through the magazine while Jenna look guilty as if she wishes that she never ask that. "Yea,it's okay." I said. "He sneak into the changing room just to say sorry." They awwed,I rolled my eyes. Then I flip my phone out to see I got a message from K.C. Please don't be mad at me I didn't throw the punch. I stared at the message. Then I replied So how bad are you hurt? '' ''Not that bad just a bruise,I can take it! Lol okay,see you tomorow yes you will ;) Category:Blog posts